Littles Mob
The Littles '''was formed by four evicted Starlings females who meat up with three Diggers males. Tiny and Selkirk established dominance and the Little became one of the most successful groups. After the lost of Tiny, her daughter Buttom rose to power. Dominant Pair The biggest of the males Selkirk assumed the role of dominant male. While one of the oldest females named Tiny established dominance over the other females. Current Members The Littles have 22 members as of October 2004. Tiny (VSF008) '''Dominant Female Selkirk (VKM007) Dominant Male Bangel (VKM009) Wilbert (VKM010) Bramble (VLM001) Scar (VLM002) Claw (VLM003) Le Deoblo (VLM006) Tiger (VLM009) VLM010 VLF012 VLM013 VLM015 VLF016 VLM017 VLF018 VLF019 VLM020 VLP021 VLP022 VLP023 VLP024 All Known Members A list of meerkats that were born or joined the Littles. Tiny (VSF008) Snap (VSF013) Pop (VSF015) Lena (VSF016) Selkirk (VKM007) Bangel (VKM009) Wilbert (VKM010) Bramble (VLM001) Scar (VLM002) Claw (VLM003) Fang (VLF004) Viva La Vida (VLF005) Le Deoblo (VLM006) Tabatha (VLF007) Tabby (VLF008) Tiger (VLM009) VLM010 Agatha (VLF011) VLF012 VLM013 VLF014 VLM015 VLF016 VLM017 VLF018 VLF019 VLM020 VLM021 VLF022 VLP023 VLM024 Rivals The Littles' main rivals are the Furries, Diggers, Hermits and Starlings. History August 2002: Tiny, Pop, Snap and Lena teamed up with Selkirk, Bangel and Wilbert. Selkirk and Tiny became the dominant pair. Lena gave birth to Bramble. September 2002: '''Tiny was pregnant. Pop, Snap and Lena were evicted. One encounter with Hermits. '''October 2002: Tiny gave birth to Scar, Claw and Fang. November 2002: Bangel went roving. Two encounters with Hermits. December 2002: Tiny aborted. Pop was pregnant. Bangel and Wilbert went roving. Janaury 2003: '''Pop lost her litter. Snap was pregnant. Three encounters with Furries and one with Starlings. '''February 2003: '''Snap gave birth to Viva La Vida and Le Deoblo. '''March 2003: Lena and Tiny were pregnant. Lena and Snap were evicted. April 2003: '''Tiny lost her litter. Pop was pregnant. Lena gave birth to Tabatha, Tabby and Tiger. '''May 2003: Pop gave birth to VLM010 and Agatha. June 2003: Tiny was pregnant but aborted. Bangel went roving. July 2003: Snap aborted. August 2003: '''Tiny was pregnant. Pop, Snap and Lena were evicted. '''September 2003: Tiny gave birth to VLF012, VLM013 and VLF014. October 2003: '''VLF014 was predated. Bangel and Wilbert went roving. '''November 2003: '''Lena aborted. Bangel, Wilbert and Bramble went roving. '''December 2003: '''Tiny was pregnant. Snap, Pop and Lena were evicted. Snap was Last Seen. '''Janaury 2004: '''Tiny gave birth to VLM015, VLF016 and VLM017 '''February 2004: Bangel, Wilbert, Bramble and Scar went roving. March 2003: ''' Bangle, Wilber, Bramble, Scar and Claw went roving. '''April 2004: '''Tiny was pregnant. Lena and Pop were evicted. Pop was Last Seen. '''May 2004: '''Tiny gave birth to VLF018, VLF019 and VLM020. '''June 2004: Wilbert went roving. July 2004: '''Tiny was pregnant. Lena and Fang were evicted. Lena was evicted and Last Seen. '''August 2004: '''Tiny lost her litter. Tabatha was pregnant. '''September 2004: Bangel, Wilbert, Bramble, Scar, Claw and Le Deoblo went roving. October 2004: Tiny was pregnant. Fang, Viva La Vida, Tabatha, Tabby and Agatha left the group. November 2004: Tiny gave birth to VLM021, VLF022, VLP023 and VLM024. December 2004: VLP023 was predated. '''Janaury 2005: '''Tiny was pregnant but aborted. Category:Meerkat Mobs